Metal-organic frameworks (hereinafter may be referred to as “MOF”), which are porous compounds, have been researched and developed recently as materials having functions of gas storage, separation and the like.
As a technique related to porous compounds, for example Patent Literature 1 discloses a functional element for dehumidification or heat exchange, including a moisture absorbing material that is a porous body of pure silica or a silica-based porous body having uniform nanopore structure, whose pore diameter can be precisely controlled into the range of 0.5 to 5 nm, arranged in a manner that the pore diameter is made small gradually or in a stepwise fashion from the inlet side of the air to be treated to the outlet side. Patent Literature 1 discloses that the control of the pore diameter is carried out by changing the kind of surfactant in a manufacturing process of the porous body of pure silica or the silica-based porous body having nanopore structure.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a method for absorbing and/or storing gas, including bringing the gas to be stored into contact with a MOF electrochemically manufactured under the conditions suitable for absorption of the gas, carrying out absorption of the gas to the MOF, and if appropriate, subsequently changing the above conditions so that the stored gas is released.
Non-Patent Literature 1 discloses synthesis conditions of an interpenetrated MOF and a non-interpenetrated MOF (hereinafter the former may be referred to as “inter MOF” and the latter may be referred to as “non-inter MOF”).